An Utterly Romantic To-Do List
by Kuriimu
Summary: 2/15; "You're so cute…" Rin snapped her head up, startled. Leaning closer in anticipation, she continued to listen to his mumbles. "I love you, Rin, so, so much…" It occurred to her that not only was he shy about his feelings, but he also talked in his sleep about apparently tightly-locked secrets… regarding her. — len ო rin: oneshot collection.
1. To Tease You

1: **_To Tease You_**

* * *

_"Len, we're like fire and ice—do you realize what happens when those two elements meet?" Rin demanded, perpetually wintry eyes gazing at him. Impatience burned in them. He stared back at her for a moment before a particularly mischievous expression took over on his face, smirked lips parting to reply. "...Steam?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin's house was cute. It was painted white with mint green shutters, acquired a wide front porch peppered with a few chairs, potted flowers ranging from pretty daisies to roses, and had a friendly-looking ceramic bunny hanging from the door holding a sign that read "Hello!" in bold, pink letters. He wasn't exactly shocked at the design of the home; Rin always seemed awfully feminine in comparison to the other girls in class, crossing her legs in a lady-like fashion, wearing skirts even during the winter but with ankle-length leggings underneath for warmth, and spoke so softly people had to lean toward just to hear her.

However, every interaction he had with her hadn't really been positive. She wouldn't let him borrow a pencil, saying that he was just going to lose it like he did with all his other girlfriends. She wouldn't let him stand beside her in line at lunch, saying that she hardly wished to catch stupidity. She wouldn't ever even show a ray of warmth in her eyes when she spoke to him. And anyway, it's not like he cared. One girl disliked him; he could live with that.

Yeah, that was a total lie.

Len pressed the doorbell with the finger of the hand that didn't contain homework, expecting a clamor of footsteps to approach the door, but none did. Little lines of confusion sprouted onto his forehead and he pressed the button again, only to receive the exact same result. Silence, and the feeling that maybe he got the wrong address. He dived his free hand into his pocket and fished out the small piece of paper the teacher had given him at school with Rin's address. No one lived in her neighborhood, and his was the closest so it was decided (by Len himself, mind you) he would deliver the assignments Rin missed during her days of being bedridden due to an intense fever.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Len peered up at the house. The windows' doors in the left side of the house began to rattle, and they opened, revealing a girl clad in a sweater, sickly flushed face and all. Rin. She glanced down at Len, and even at this not-so vantage distance he could tell her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hoarse, hindering her attempts of a rude tone. His smirk deepened a dimple.

"Why, Rin. It's so good to see you, too," he simpered. He squinted up at her. The sunlight that beamed down backlit her, making her look like she was some kind of an angel with messy hair and a voice resembling a grandmother's. "I'm just here to give you homework." He held up the stack of homework to show her.

"Come in. The door's unlocked." And with that, she shut her windows and drew her curtains once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The moment Len stepped into the home of Rin Kagamine, he inhaled a waft of vanilla that he could only presume that was why Rin always smelled like that. She practically resided in a gingerbread house. Most girls' homes he, ahem, "visited", typically smelled something like roses or some other sickening and sultry scent. But here, it was innocent. And he actually liked that. It had been a while since he even acknowledged vanilla. Len crossed over the carpeted floors, happening to catch glances of framed prints on the walls. In all of the photos, Rin was smiling a sweet smile that reached her eyes and that was not once directed towards him.

The interior was extremely beautiful, exquisite but comfortable and clearly designed by someone who knew very well of what they were doing. The sun cast afternoon light past the windows of the hall and caused the wooden staircase to glow. Porcelain bowls and fancy tableware lay in a wardrobe that had windows for anyone to peer in and see. A grandfather clock stood beside it, ticking as always. White couches sat across from each other, along with an orange papasan chair nearby where Rin probably relaxed. A circular, clear table had a vase with blooming blossoms. Len was enchanted by the beauty of it all. Golden records were framed along the wall in a neat order according to date. A shiny, well-polished black piano was in another corner. It was perhaps on principle that Rin's parents chose the best; not to mention, they could afford it, after all. They were big-time producers in the music industry.

Len moved on top of the steps of the staircase, his socked feet (he had left his shoes at the door) releasing creaking noises. When he made it upstairs, he found three bedrooms. One was the parents', the other possibly belonging to a sibling, and one being Rin's judging by the fact it was the only one whose door was slightly ajar and had a sign that read the girl's name. He entered, and saw that Rin had transformed into a pretzel.

"What the—" Len almost dropped the papers.

"Scorpion pose," replied Rin, though sounding somewhat bemused by his reaction, and gradually with careful precision she slowly returned to a more recognizable shape. Eventually, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, picking at invisible lints on her sweater, her expression unreadable. "What? Did I scare you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Tch. Me? No. It was just a creepy sight. Pretty cool, too, though." He turned to the focus at hand and juggled the many papers of assignments. "Here's the work you missed."

"Leave it on my desk." She lifted herself up and crossed over to her bed, panda slippers padding across the wooden floor of her bedroom. "I can do them later."

He stood at the doorway for a moment, and Rin had long since slipped back under the duvet of her bed when she asked him if he was going to leave. He said no.

"_Why_?" It was punctuated with a sniffle, and she reached over to her nightstand for a tissue, dabbing at her nose.

"_Because_," he drawled, pulling a chair from her desk and sinking in to it backwards to rest his chin and fingers on the surface of the spine. "I wanna know why you hate me. I mean, how can anyone hate me? I'm like, the definition of perfection."

"Pfft," an eye roll, "more like the definition of narcissism. That's why."

Len's lips puckered into a pout. "I'm not leaving until you like me."

She glowered at him, arms crossed over her chest defensively. "You can't just force liking someone. That's not how it works, O Wise One." Len heaved a sigh, like this was all to much for him, and stayed put in the chair.

He didn't really understand why he was so persistent to make her like him. Well. He had an idea. Yes, he was interested in her, but in a different way. He didn't want to get in her pants or anything; being her friend would be nice. She looked nice and she never really picked a fight with any of her friends. Not to mention, she wasn't overly fake. Although it _would _also be nice to be in an actual romantic relationship with her, he considered. Len glanced over at her. Cold, merciless eyes, only directed toward him and nobody else.

"Want anything to eat?" Len suddenly suggested.

"You're going to bribe me with food?" Her blonde eyebrows pinched together.

"I dunno. I'm just asking; are you hungry or something?"

"I'd prefer it that you just leave my house or else I'll call the authorities." She sneezed, and once again she took another tissue. It was hard to take her seriously with those panda slippers at the bottom of the bed and the many stuffed animals surrounding her. Oh yeah, and the fact that her bed had a canopy that a princess would have. What a child. She killed him, that girl.

But, he realized, she hadn't even called the police or anything. That meant she didn't really think of him as much of a threat than she was making it sound.

"I'm getting you ramen," he decided as he slid off the chair. "I'm just gonna assume there's a box full of them in the closet of your kitchen, judging by the fact there's empty ramen noodle cups in your trashcan."

"Don't waste your time, Len. I'm still not going to like you."

He turned, just as he was at the door. Rin just aroused mischief in him. Cerulean eyes twinkling, he said, "Oh, but you will. You're going to love me."

"I'm pretty sure you've impregnated at least ten girls at the school. Real appealing, you idiot." Sarcasm dripped off her words, acidic and would probably sputter if dropped onto the ground.

"Ain't no condoms in my wallet, girl, those are ramen flavor packets," he called over his shoulder loudly as he headed down the staircase. He could have sworn she laughed, and that lit a spark in him. One that he didn't even know had gone out.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A white vapor—steam—rose from the kettle's spout, whistling to indicate that the water was hot. Carefully, he poured the water into the cup of ramen. He couldn't believe he was going this far to impress her and all. He snapped the disposable chopsticks so they were separated, and then placed the items on the tray to deliver to his patient. Her kitchen was easy to navigate through, anyway.

Oh, Rin. Just love Len already.

Although, he had to admit, it felt good to treat Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here." He placed the tray on her nightstand, and it landed with a soft clatter. "Like me yet?" She seemed to smile for a half-second, but her lips immediately returned to a scowl.

She shook her head, any thoughts or consideration that Len was a nice guy erased as though her mind was an Etch-a-Sketch."No."

"Man, you play hard to get, huh?"

"No," she responded, pulling her sleeves past her fingertips to wrap her hands around the ramen cup without burning herself. She blew at it, dipping a finger at the soup to check for temperature, and then sank the chopsticks in to begin eating her meal. "I just don't like you, that's all." When she noticed him staring, she sighed and added, "Thanks for the ramen."

"I'm touched." He smiled. "This is the beginning of a very beautiful romance, wouldn't you agree?"

Rin became expressionless. Slowly, she set down the ramen cup along with the utensils. Then, she briskly raised an arm to slap a hand across that face of his.

In a flash, he caught Rin's hand, along with her off guard. She froze. Both fell silent. He held her hand—it felt incredibly soft and warm from the fever—turning it this way and that, examining them before stretching out her fingers to intertwine them with his own. A flush spread over her face, not one from the fever. He even felt hotness rising to his face. Yet, he didn't stop. Len's fingers braided through hers, and it was weird how it felt. As cheesy as it sounded, it was like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. Her eyes no longer held a dead, guarded look; instead, they looked vulnerable. But he didn't smirk at that like he normally would. Instead, smoothly, Len leaned forward on impulse and captured her lips with a kiss.

Yes, her lips were hot. But they were also very soft and seemed to melt against his. Seconds into the kiss, he climbed onto the bed and brought her close, hands pressing into her back, and she gradually returned said kiss, her eyes closing like his did. It felt... amazing?

A sensation that he hadn't quite felt like before; yes, other kisses had been great and all but this one felt like a fiery feeling was spreading all over his body, and he just needed more of it. He had began to nibble on her lower lip when she abruptly shoved him away.

Her lips were somewhat swollen, and she touched them momentarily before saying with wide eyes, "Y-You...?! You kissed me!"

Len blinked, startled as though it had been she who had initiated the kiss. Then, the realization knocked into him like a load of bricks. "...Oh."

"Oh?! That's all you can say?!" she asked, but her face was still pink.

"Well, it felt right!" Len defended, raising his arms. "And anyway, you kissed me back."

"That's because...!" Her voice dwindled to nothing. Then, her eyes flew over at everything but him, trying to avoid looking at him. "Regardless, it's not like we can be together or anything, idiot. Len, we're like fire and ice—do you _realize_ what happens when those two elements meet?" Rin demanded, perpetually wintry eyes gazing at him. Impatience burned in them.

He stared back at her for a moment before a particularly mischievous expression took over on his face, smirked lips parting to reply. "...Steam?"

Rin blushed, but then regained her strength and shouted, "A puddle! Len, you're literally the playboy of the whole school! What makes you think I'll submit to you?"

He twisted his lips, wincing. He tapped his fingers together, and what he admitted next practically shattered all his pride. "Well, Rin, I'm like the Virgin Mary sitting in your room. I haven't actually had sex, y'know. Kisses are all I've done."

"How do I know you're not just toying with me, huh?" Her voice was low, tentative. Her hands were curled into fists, and they lay twitching by her sides. Len narrowed his eyes.

"Woman, I made you _ramen_!" he yelled frustratedly. Pressing his lips tightly together, then parting them to push on, "With a _kettle_ for the soup instead of sink water! If I was toying with you, I would have hauled myself out of your house long time ago. I don't waste time on people for nothing, Rin. I've actually freaking fantasized about dating you and spending time with you and all that weird junk. I like you. You're... You're... You're..."

Special.

Wonderful.

Spectacular.

"Different?" Rin pressed, rising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You... You a'ight..." Red flooded over his face, and his lips twitched, threatening to smile nervously. He may have regained his voice, but he didn't exactly regain appropriate diction.

"Well..." Rin glanced at the ramen. She glanced at the homework, too. Then she looked back at him. She leaned forward, her hot breath tickling his skin and only reddening his face even further. With a small smile, she raised a hand and flicked his forehead lightly. She had smiled at him. "You "a'ight", too."

* * *

**Sometimes I have ideas I should keep inside my head where no one can see them, but sometimes I feel like those ideas should be released. Anyway, I needed a place to upload said silly ideas, and so comes this unrelated series of oneshots collection~**

**The "you a'ight" thing was kinda inspired from how Shang from _Mulan_ was unable to say anything very romantic like other Disney princes, only managing to say, "You fight good." Neither is grammatically correct, but it's the thought that counts. **


	2. To Dream You

2: **_To Dream You_**

* * *

_"You're so cute…" Rin snapped her head up, startled. Leaning closer in anticipation, she continued to listen to his mumbles. "I love you, Rin, so, so much…" It occurred to her that not only was he shy about his feelings, but he also talked in his sleep about apparently tightly-locked secrets… regarding her._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sometimes people were afraid to love.

"…_Duuuuude_. What time is it?"

Rin.

Len's head turned up, glancing at the clock's glowing numbers in his bedroom, his voice rendered quiet from sleepiness as he sighed, "One in the morning. We still haven't finished the test corrections, though."

Sometimes love was afraid of people.

In that case, was love an illusion?

But…

"Twenty-four more to go," Rin commented with a soft laugh, her voice fading away into nothing and leaving herself to feel like a deflated balloon. The usually silent night was tweaked with the sound of Rin typing away on the computer at her wit's end and Len occasionally falling asleep, only for her to smack him with a rolled up worksheet packet when he did.

The two best friends were the worst procrastinators on the face of the planet, always tending to end up finishing work the day before it was due out of laziness. Most students in their class were probably done, having the blessing of sleeping on this particular Sunday night. She stared at her laptop's bright screen, multiple tabs with searches of questions from their worksheet.

Unfortunately, the teacher had worded the questions in a way that one wouldn't be able to look it up so easily.

Miss Megurine was a clever one. But whatever, Rin had known that at the beginning of the school year when she realized the teacher made her rather ill at ease. She had a mysterious, almost eerie aura.

Len and Rin's seemed to contrast each other, very much so, even though they were total best friends since childhood. Len was completely shy, entirely sensitive to harsh tones since infancy, and was like a turtle. Seeing a threat, he'd isolate himself up into his shell rather than face his problems. This sort of thing often made himself look like a shadow behind Rin, always by her side but rarely ever saying anything in fear of becoming a target for predators. Fortunately, Rin always protected him.

Rin, yes, on the other hand, was simply just more out-going with her bright personality, was something of a tomboy, and was well, just a ray of sunshine Len found in his realm of timidity and books. Their meeting wasn't painfully angst-worthy, romantic, or really cute, Rin supposed.

They met in prekindergarten when boys and girls still shared a single bathroom, and Len had been at the urinal when Rin walked up to wash her hands at the sink and confused his hoo-ha-ha for an eggroll. She engaged into an argument with him, with Len wanting to shrink away to hide as usual, until the teacher had to lead Rin out of the bathroom with her wriggling in their arms screaming that Len was hiding an eggroll in his pants. Len remembered cringing and flushing from the side by the amount of stares piercing into him.

Since then, the two had been close. Perhaps it was because their differences was what made their relationship interesting and engaging, or because she was the reason why he didn't sit at lunch alone like he would have. She seemed to intimidate him a bit at the beginning, but she was quite kind nevertheless, which enabled him to warm up to her.

Rin was the kind of child back then who had zero qualms of deciding to beat up anyone who displayed a single sign of misogyny, which, then again was the reason why she was intimidating in the first place, but was still the kind of child to share her cookies if someone forgot their lunch money.

Somehow, it was a "treat people the way you want to be treated" moral that Rin had.

Presently, Len was reclining against the side of his bed, several textbooks open, while Rin chose to lay her body flat against the mattress with her laptop. Len was just more of a books sort of person, since he worked way too slow on the computer and would probably even forget where the space bar was located, while Rin was a slow reader and often drifted her attention away from the text and ended up having to start over on a page.

In Len's house, it was ever-so familiar for Rin, enough for her to be able to go on recalling memories of having sleepovers with him and making tents from blankets to tell spooky stories to him, only to backfire against her because then she would have to stand by the bathroom door like a knight when he had to go. The familiar scent of pizza was also present, being their favorite food, and a box of it was lying on the table with only a few slices left, but likely already cold. Among Len's walls were posters of movies Rin dragged him along to see, which Rin saw that Len enjoyed enough to have posters of them, and on one of the walls was a tack-board.

Pictures of them together took most of its space, along with sticky notes of reminders Len had being the mostly organized person he was, and old childish drawings they made together in prekindergarten, portraits of each other with one that Rin quickly drew of Len as a stick figure with bananas for his hair. All of this was so recognizable to her, and sometimes she wondered would all of these go away one day. Not all friendships lasted…

Shaking her head, Rin then spotted her binder for the particular subject of the homework on the floor and took it, prising open its flaps to find any old classwork that might have the answer to the question she was on, even though she had tried hours ago but with no avail.

"Did you happen to get number forty-three yet?" Len asked tentatively, his words punctuated with a loud yawn.

"Nah." Rin clapped her binder shut, tossing it to the confines of the crevice between the wall and Len's bed. She rubbed at her eyes and said, "Can't we, like, call Miku or something for the answers?"

Len winced. "Eh… I'd rather not have my head ripped off by her, no less by her parents."

"True, true."

Albeit the fact Miku was a generally pleasant person, polite although a bit eccentric, she was not the person one would call at this hour. Her range of capability regarding murder was unknown, but rumors said that one time a student called her up at midnight and he didn't show up to school afterward. A chill crawled up Rin's spine. No way.

Len turned around from his textbooks. "Riiiiinny, can I take a nap?"

"Dude, we have work to do! _We have to get down to business_! To defeat the Huns!"

"W-We're learning about the Mongols, Rin, and I'm so tired I can't feel my face…!" he whined.

"_Len_," she deadpanned, glowering at him.

Sensing the glare even if he looked away, he stammered helplessly, "H-Hey, I promise to work a lot harder when I wake up. Just let me take a nap f-for a while, okay? I'll like, give you my soul!"

Silence draped over them.

With much reluctance, Rin replied with a grimace, "Princess Rin accepts, peon."

And at that moment, Len passed out.

Rin shook her head at his snappy reaction, sighing exasperatedly as she gazed as his sleeping face. What was she going to do with this boy, really? Still, the faintest curl of a smile was on her lips as she mused this. He looked cute when he was asleep. Her eyes widened as what she was doing registered, and she whirled back to her laptop. She was no Edward Cullen…!

_Len awakens, eyes blurry as he tries to adjust to his surroundings, and when the blurring does disperse, he sees Rin's seemingly glowing cerulean eyes locked directly on to him. Startled at the intensity of her stare and the bone-chilling way she seems to sparkle in the moonlight, he screams hysterically and frantically scrambles away like an awkward crab to his dresser._

_"The hell, Rin?!"_

_"Ah, yes…" Rin's nose inhales the scent of his fear, deeply, _hungrily_, and shudders. Len only whimpers on the floor. "Len, yes… I see that you are awake." She inhales again, nostrils flaring wide, and then bites her lip tenderly as she continues to freakishly stare at the poor teenager who is trembling like a chihuahua. "Do not worry, my sweet, return to sleep. I will be over here on your bed, watching you sleep, SMELLING YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY." _

Rin really needed some sleep right about now. Her mind was already creating bizarre scenarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

…It was now three o'clock. The bus would arrive at six-twenty. And Len had "napped" for two hours, unknown to Rin at the time, who managed to finish the worksheet on her own somehow when she happened to check her Facebook and saw that Miku was _online_. She had been online since she came home, saying that she was in a group conversation and they were having an all-nighter because YOLO. Of course, Rin had been frothing-at-the-mouth furious finding this out. She had refrained from logging in on her account because if she did, she would end up procrastinating more. After filling in the answers, along with doing it for Len's worksheet due to her being merciful like that, she collapsed on her back and looked at the ceiling.

She was exhausted.

Ah, this experience would teach her never to procrastinate again, and she knew it. Len was practically unconscious on the floor, she was glaring in frustration at the ceiling, attempting to find pictures in the white texture, and despite being tired she had no will to sleep. She was so tired she couldn't even sleep. It didn't make much sense, but that was how she felt. Granted the situation, she wasn't exactly shocked that she couldn't fall asleep now. Maybe her system adapted when it was far too late.

Rin slid off the bed, deciding to microwave some pizza so she could hurry and fall asleep. Definitely, she didn't want to attend school appearing like a walking corpse, no matter how much of a tomboy she was. Her eyelids felt unbearably heavy, energy drained, her hair nappy with sweat from staying up for so long, and her hands were clammy from using the computer. As she was peeling back the lid of the box, a soft, all-too-familiar voice came from the darkness.

"R-Rin…"

Gasping, she turned around so sharply that she almost fell forward. A ghost?! Regaining her balance steadily, however, she cautiously called out, "Hello?"

"Rin, Rin…" the voice went on. Her eyes locked onto the motionless figure on the floor—the source of the sound.

Oh. Relief flooded in her system, all traces of her fear dissolving.

It was just Len. Talking in his sleep.

Scowling, Rin shoved the box away from her grasp and padded over the carpet to her sleeping friend. He was definitely deep in slumber, now, showing no sign of consciousness and had a textbook tented up beside his palms that lay flat. She felt envy for him, so easily succumbing to slumber like that without needing any tea or food or lullabies. But then again, this was Len.

She knelt down in front of him. She didn't know he spoke in his sleep. Maybe it was because usually when he fell asleep, she fell asleep too. As if they were twins, but weren't, even though they looked uncannily similar and had such mirrored first names. Rin and Len. Right and left. How odd, she realized then.

"Len," she sighed, but smiled at him affectionately. "You're too much, you know?"

"Rin, hey…"

She didn't expect him to respond, much less even dream about her. Wait.

Her eyes widened. He was dreaming about her? Her of all people?

She reached over to the outlets, twisting the light-bulb of the nightlight (yes, Len had a nightlight) to turn it on, as she'd turned it off when Len went to sleep. Light flickered, and soon the rays of the brightness chased away the darkness of the room, painting shadows over his face. Even then, he looked cute. A tinge of blush touched Len's cheeks, eyelashes dark and slightly feminine.

Jeez… Rin rubbed two fingers over her right eyebrow, hoping to rid of the pounding sensation.

"So cute…"

Did she say that out loud?! She panickedly checked to see if h e was awake, poking his cheek gently, even, but saw that he was indeed still asleep. Rin heaved a sigh of relief, clasping a hand over her thumping chest. Thank goodness. But really, did she say that out loud?

No… She couldn't have. Len wasn't cute; no, he was, but… Not in a way that was supposed to attract her like this. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with a best friend! That would be way too painful! No, no, she wasn't in love with him, she wasn't in love with him, she wasn't in love with Len, definitely!

Yet…

Len's name fluttered butterflies in her stomach. She felt anxiety coil in her stomach, too. No… Rin's mouth went dry as she glanced at Len once more. Did she really…?

"Mm…"

Rin blinked, perplexed. "Len?"

Said boy shifted a bit, but his eyes were still closed shut. "Rin…" he murmured. "You're so cute…" Rin snapped her head up, startled. Leaning closer in anticipation, she continued to listen to his mumbles. "I love you, Rin, so, so much…" It occurred to her that not only was he shy about his feelings, but he also talked in his sleep about apparently tightly locked away secrets… regarding her.

Fatigue wasn't making her imagining this. She blushed. _Len._

He even thought about her in his dreams.

"I love you so much it hurts me…" Len continued to mumble. His face then registered an expression of longing. "I want you to…"

_Len loves me._

_Len loves me._

_Len **loves **me._

She was unable to restrain herself any longer.

Pent-up emotions unleashing like water from a broken dam, she captured his lips with a kiss. To her horror, at that moment, he abruptly awoke and he found Rin _kissing _him. He hardly found the will to hesitate as he briskly grabbed hold of her arms and pressed his lips back to her own, lustfully so he could monopolize her for himself and him only, no one else. He wanted to keep going, but she suddenly halted and pulled away, eyes clouded with an unknown emotion.

"R-Rin…" His throat was far too raw to speak properly, so his voice came out raspy. He swallowed. "Why did you stop?"

She bit her lower lip, something she didn't do too often, meaning he caught her off guard. Her mouth was tingling, her heart beating so quick she feared it would leap from her chest any time now. Rin desperately tried to avoid his gaze as she said, "I mean… Did you want to kiss me…?"

"Well… Yeah." Their breaths were mingling. His face was pink, and he reached to touch his face, to hide—something he himself did often whenever someone raised their voice at him or did something that frightened him. His instinctive body language was so Len. She felt the need to hide as well at the moment; sweat was coming out from her pores out of nervousness, uncertain from what she was feeling. "Rinny, may we do it again?"

There was a beat of silence, just the two of them gazing at each other.

"S-Sure thing, Sleeping Beauty," Rin stammered, clearly trying to regain her strong personality evident by the name-calling. The carpet was prickly against her bare knees, and she was suddenly self-conscious in the shorts that she'd always casually worn around him. Len didn't flinch, though, to her princess comment. As a matter of fact, he was smiling this odd smile, and that rocked fright in her from how foreign it appeared. No, wait…

That wasn't a genuine smile. It was a smirk. Had he truly seen the fear emitting from her?

Before she had time to question it, Rin gasped as he brought her legs out from underneath her, having not expected him to suddenly become dominant like this. Once her legs were properly wound around him, he kept trailing those ghost-like fingers across her skin, as if her skin was of a delicate porcelain and he was an eager buyer. She was always used to him being timid and gentle, forever doing simple things like sharing his umbrella with her in the rain and pulling her away from perverted stares quietly. With her legs on either side of him, her appearing so vulnerable and pathetic, she thought he was going to just kiss her bluntly.

Rather, instead, he slowly leaned in, perhaps to savor the moment. Instinctively, Rin anxiously giggled and drew away. Shock crossed Len's gentle features. This was too humiliating. She was too weak. She didn't want to be weak, but his face was right _there_ and she was too afraid of screwing up. She found it too hard to breathe, struggling to avoid contact with his lips and those eyes that were bound to display disappointment any moment.

Patiently, however, Len leaned forward. Instead, Rin impulsively just did a bob and duck maneuver, her hands cradling the back of her head. This was bad. She wanted to kiss him, too, but this was too…

"Rinny?"

Hearing his affectionate nickname for her, she immediately responded with, "Y-Yeah?"

"Please hold still for me." Len brushed her hands away, finally being able to see her flushing face once again. Then, shyly, he inclined his head toward hers.

And he kissed her once again. Again. And again. And again. He constantly slanted his mouth over hers and soon enough she couldn't help but return his kisses with equal want, allowing herself to submit to Len as well as her feelings.

His hands roamed across her thighs, pinching the skin frequently to check if this was all really true, and pressing her body closer to his as it continuously arched against his own as if both of them wanted their bodies to meld together. Something wet tapped at Rin's lips, and she responded by parting them, permitting Len's tongue to lightly caress the upper interior of her mouth. She could have sworn Len had quietly _moaned_.

Upon it slithering away later, Rin sucked his lower lip, initiating a growl from Len's throat and prompting him to jerk his lower body to hers. She practically felt her internal strings falling apart at his actions, how he passionately grinded against her and the way he continuously massaged her shoulders, kept touching her here and there as though his sole purpose was to please her.

_Warmth_. It wasn't weakness… it was just the comforting and intoxicating warmth of Len.

Eventually, they had to part completely. Blurred vision caused her to be unable to properly see his present expression, but she assumed he was happy because he nuzzled her neck with his head, panting softly.

"Rin… L-love you…" he managed to breathe out.

"L-Len… That was…" she gasped, in a daze and her face burning as though she was in a blistering sauna. Then, narrowing her eyes, she struck his arm harshly with her hand irritatedly. "Seriously embarrassing! Don't ever do that to me again! You made the all-mighty goddess Rin look like a weak lamb, you dummy!"

Len shakily chuckled, just barely offended. "Rin, you're not exactly the scary person you make yourself to be, you know. I like it when you're weak like that. You're really cute when you're timid. In fact…" Teasingly, he lowered her head and licked the shell of her ear, amused to hear her yelp. "… I-I want to be the only person to see you like that."

A scarlet blush bathing her cheeks, she uttered, "M-Man, what happened to the Sleeping Beauty I saw hours ago?" Rin heaved a sigh dramatically, dabbing away fake tears. "I've always wanted to see you grow up a bit, but not like this… Not like this."

"My, my darling prince~!"

Rin _pfff_-ed. "So romance. Much love. Do want."

Len cupped her face with his hands, smiling gently at her. He would want to fall in love with her over and over again. "I really, really love you, Rin." And he meant it.

Her face softened. Delicately leaving a butterfly kiss on his cheek, she whispered, "I love you, too, my sweet Bella." Len immediately lurched back.

"Y-You creep…!"

* * *

**I need to stop with the references, right? And this oneshot was longer than I wanted it to be, I am so sorry. (Also, if you were confused to why Rin called Len Bella in the end, just remember Rin's creepy Twilight fantasy earlier, yes!)**

**Thank you for the people who favorited, followed and reviewed the stories~ You are my Bellas and my Sleeping Beauties! (Er, not that I watch you sleep or anything. That's too Edward.)**


End file.
